History
by Hisui Kaihane
Summary: it is a moonless night and Kagome has a history report due and to top it all off she has InuYasha staying at her place for the night, what is a girl to do. InuxKag


Disclaimer I do not own InuYasha.

"Sit Boy" yelled Kagome when InuYasha started to go through her dresser. Causing InuYasha going face first on to her floor.

"What was that for?!"

"That is my possessions and I don't want you going through them," answered Kagome in a matter of fact tone.

"Now can you please leave me and my possessions alone so I can do my history report" Kagome finished, turning a round and continued to scribe down on a piece of paper.

InuYasha quickly got bored and started to mess with Kagome's alarm clock causing it to beep loudly

"InuYasha!, what are you doing!" Kagome yelled with major exasperation and a deep heartfelt sigh. 'Why did it have to be a moonless night when my stupid report is due tomorrow?' thought Kagome.

InuYasha just stayed put holding Kagome's still beeping alarm clock, with an alarmed look upon his features. Kagome got up from her chair, grabbed the clock from Him, and turned it off, then putting it back on her end table next to her bed.

"Just sit on the bed and wait till I get done with my work ok, I really need to get it done" Said Kagome going back to her chair and desk with her almost finished History report, sitting down with an unladylike plunk.

"I hate being a mortal!" yelled InuYasha

"I kind of like it" responded Kagome not even turning to see InuYasha's expression.

"What, Why, I'm helpless I can't even wield the Tetsusaiga! I can't even hear or smell anything that may be harmful to us!"

"Because for once you don't have to watch over me I can do the watching and protecting and plus you are a lot nicer to me when you are a mortal then when you are a half-demon, but one thing I miss when you are a mortal is your dog ears I always thought they were so cute." answered Kagome still working on her much needed report and smirking since she knew he hated this flaw.

"Really, you think that I am nicer when I am a mortal? And you like my ears? HEY I SMELL FOOD" InuYasha got up from the bed and ran down the stairs without Kagome even knowing

"I am done!" exclaimed Kagome picking up her report and looking at it with satisfaction.

"Kagome, Dinner!"

"Coming Mom!" yelled Kagome down the stairs

"InuYsa-hey were did you go?" questioned Kagome when she had turned around to tell him dinner, but he was already out the door and down the stairs.

'_man I can't believe how fast he moves when it comes to food at my house'_ thought Kagome as she put her report in her bag a look of utter disgust on her face. "Why can't he move that quick when I need him to do something important like carrying my _heavy _bag of necessities when we go through the well."

"Oy! Are you going to eat!" this loud and sudden voice made Kagome jump because she had thought that the person behind the voice was already eating.

"Oh! You scared me, sorry, yes I will be eating, I will be there in a moment."

"Boy, the food in the future is really good," said InuYasha as he lied down on Kagome's bed.

"Ok that is nice to know, just stay here while I go take a bath ok" Said Kagome as she went into her dresser and grabbed some clothes. One thing about being back in modern Japan vs. Feudal was the long hot showers. "Yes!"

"OK" said InuYasha getting more comfortable in the bed. Once Kagome left InuYasha's curiosity got the better of him. '_I wonder what is in the dresser; she really didn't want me to look in it if she sited me over it'_

As he walked, up to it, he stopped to hear the shower water running then he could hear Kagome humming a tune he was not familiar with. He opened the top dower and in it was a bunch of her school uniforms then he opened the drawer below that one and found lots of notebooks and papers. He quickly picked up one of the notebooks and he flipped through it, it was a bunch of notes for her math class. He put that back, _'typical' _he thought. Then he flipped through another notebook but did not put this one back because he saw a few word like feudal era and his name in the first few pages. He closed the drawer, sat down on Kagome's bed with Notebook in hand, and started to read the first page.

Dear Diary,

This is going to be my diary due to some major changes in my life. It all started on my 16th birthday when my cat had gone by the well. When I went to get my cat I tripped and then I was sucked in by this monster known as Mistress Centipede and that was really scary, I thought I had hit my head too hard and was having some kind of hallucination, but she was real and worse she was really trying to take me apart. Some how I got away from her. I was wandering around the forest completely lost and wondering how I ended up what seemed like my home but things were new and not aged. This is when I saw a silver haired boy sleeping up against the tree, there were roots growing on him, I went up to him and noticed that he had dog ears, I don't know why but I had this incurable urge to touch them and I did they were so soft and cute. I must say that the person attached to them was cute to but as I later found out, he had a major ill temper that way over road the "cute" factor.

I cannot believe how ill tempered he is It drives me nuts. All he can think about the stupid Shikon jewel shards and when he becomes a full demon.

'_I'll show her ill tempered she has no idea' _Thought InuYasha getting mad flipped through more page then he stopped where Kagome had written about finding out that InuYasha will become a mortal on moonless nights.

…..InuYasha is-is so cute when he is helpless but I worry I thought I was going to lose him to that soldier spider. I did not know what to do I could not help but cry for him. I helped him that night he even asked if he could put his head on my lap like my lap was a pillow, and then he said that I smell kind of nice and all I could think is the poison was getting to him. So I told him I though that you hated the way I smelled he said, "He lied" I think from that moment on I liked him a little more. I wanted to ask him about it the next day but he was snappy so I figured that some things a better left unspoken.

'_I had good reason she kept on staring at me I don't like it when people stair at me' _InuYasha flipped to were Kagome had written about him turning into a full-demon

….I didn't want him to change he looked like he was in pain, he wouldn't stop yelling. Miroku told me that I was the only one who could stop the change but I don't know how to stop the change I went up to him and it was like I wasn't even there I tried to tell him that I love him as a half-demon but all he did was dig his claws into my arm, it hurt but it didn't hurt as much as thinking that I would lose him forever to something that was so horrible and evil, I couldn't stop crying, so I kissed him and he started to go back into a half-demon and he ended kissing me back. I wanted that moment to last forever I was so happy. I was even happier when he told me that he would stay a half-demon for a little while longer for me. I cried because I was so happy. I think I love him. But dose he love me back or dose he still love Kikyo?

InuYasha closed the notebook and put it back in Kagome's drawer making sure everything was back to the way it was before. InuYasha went back to Kagome's bed to really think about what Kagome had written in her notebook. '_She likes me? No she loves me but do I love her, I do not know, do I still love Kikyo I do not know I am so lost right now' _though InuYasha as he put his face in his hands. Then InuYasha hear a sound on Kagome's window like something was hitting it. He got up to see were the source of sound was from. It was Hojo throwing pebbles at the window. '_Why doesn't he just give up, I'll show him' _thoughInuYasha as he went to Kagome's closet and looked for the clothes that she had bought him once so he wouldn't stand out that much when he was in the cloth of the fire-rat. As he was looking thought the closet. But in doing so, he made a lot of noise in the process, making it sound like there were two people instead of just him.

"What are you doing InuYasha?" Kagome yelled from the bathroom.

"Don't worry I won't mess up your things" yelled InuYasha as he ran back to Kagome's bed and changes in to the driftnet pair of clothes. He put on long baggie pants that had deep pockets and a blue dress shirt that had Kanji writhen on the back of it.

"Kagome, I think you better get dressed because there is someone here to see you" said InuYasha then he went to the window and opened it and said hi to Hojo as if he had just noticed he was there

"Hang on ok, she had to go to the bathroom and get dressed, you know how it is"

"Who are you talking to?" said Kagome as she went to the window with only a towel on.

"Oh un I-I didn't mean to disturb the two of you," said Hojo sounding a bit stunned.

"Oh don't worry I was almost done anyway, wait there ok let me get dressed" Said Kagome not even think twice about why InuYasha was wearing normal clothing or why Hojo looked Flabbergasted. Kagome went back out of the room and into the bathroom to get dressed.

InuYasha Ran down the stairs and then walked out side so that he could talk to Hojo.

"Hi, um my name is Akitoki, Hojo, I Believe we have never met," said Hojo giving a slit bow.

'_Man this guy is not to good on memory now is he, Oww I know why he doesn't remember me, it's because I was a Half-demon then, everyone was dressed differently because of some kind of play that was taking place that day. There was many demons there as well, real ones that is. I must look really different in Kagome's era of clothing and black hair, maybe I can use this to my advantage' _

_Plz review I want to know if anyone out there likes it and if I should continue. _


End file.
